


Comfort

by HockeyMommy2



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Porn Hard, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMommy2/pseuds/HockeyMommy2
Summary: The team tries to comfort one another after a brutal loss. Lots of sex for everyone!





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for gay hard porn. Not totally j/k focused but they are in there. Not beta'd all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Let's go boys you can do this!!!

Desjardins and Rozsival said the guys would appreciate the comfort, so here they were ready and waiting. Just because they were scratch didn't mean they couldn't help. If they couldn't help on the ice then this is how they could contribute. By being ready and willing to offer the comfort they could. The kids were naked and kneeling waiting in the center of the room. The older guys had striped down to boxers and were lounging around having taken the time to stretch and prep the kids. Now they just had to wait for the team to start filing in. 

As the guys come in the young ones keep to the sides, unsure what they should do. Desjardins, Jurco, Rozsival, and Tootoo split up and start stripping the guys out of their gear, murmuring words of encouragement and comfort as they go. Playoff losses are hard on all of them but it's worse when you don't have the experience to deal with it. Once Jurco has Kero and Schmaltz stripped he ditches his boxers and leads them to the showers. This is the same on any team, caring for team mates, looking after rookies, he can do this to help the kids wash away the loss. Tootoo goes to Hartman and Hinostroza it takes him longer to get them naked. Once he has most of their gear off Vinnie ends up in Hartsy's lap and Tootoo's left trying to strip them with out separating them to much. After he sends them to the showers still clinging to each other he goes to Hossa and Panik getting their gear off and comforting where he can. Rozsival goes to van Riemsdyk and Campbell stripping one then the other taking time to kiss over each bump and bruise. Desjardins climbs in Kruger lap as soon as he can get his gear off, they stay like that clinging to each other. 

The goalies go straight to Glass after dumping their gear as quickly as possible in the corner. Crawford kisses his back before sinking two fingers in scissoring them right away. Darling kneels in front telling him how sweet he is waiting for them like this, as he slips his already hardening cock into Glass's waiting mouth. Darling keeps up a steady stream of praise as he lets Glass lick around his cock bringing him to full hardness and then sucking him down. He can tell when Crow finally sinks in by the moan he can feel come from Glass around his cock. It was a tough game and Crow goes hard and unrelenting working off the frustration of a long hard fought game. He slows a little once Darling pulls him forward into a bruising kiss. They come together shortly after, Crow helps Glass up and pulls him up against him encouraging him to hump against his thigh as they kiss. Darling crowds behind trapping Glass between them encouraging him to come. He gasps into Crows mouth and comes all over him. Darling ushers them both to the showers to clean them all up.

Off to the side of the room Hjalmersson and Oduya are in their own world as Jonny kneels at Hammer's feet mouthing at his dick. Hammer runs his hands through his hair saying praises and comforting words in Swedish. 

Once Seabrook is naked and sitting in his stall he beacons Forsling over and pulls him into his lap. Forsling is riding him slow and lazy until he jumps a little feeling breath behind him, he looks back to see Keith on the ground mouthing at Seabs balls. Keith licks up further licking around Forslings hole and Seabs dick where it's still disappearing inside. It's not long before the combination has Seabs shooting deep inside, he pulls out but keeps Forsling secure in his lap, holding him while Keith slips in behind Seabs come slicking the way. Keith and Seabs kiss over Forsling shoulder as Keith really starts to pound in, Forsling is making breathy little moans mouthing and licking at Seabs neck as Keith drill his prostate with every stroke. Forsling comes with a scream Seabs kissing and shushing him as he shudders thru the aftershocks, Keith picks up speed coming shortly after.

Across the room Kaner gets his gear off and looks to over to see Jonny still fully dressed. He quietly kneels down and starts taking off Jonny's skates. He gets Jonny stripped bare and kisses him slowly until he starts to respond. Pulling away he sends him over to Hayden saying he'll meet him over there before going to check on Panarin. He finds Panarin settled with Anisimov holding the younger man speaking to him in quiet Russian. Leaving them to it he goes to find Jonny balls deep in Hayden who is sprawled out on his back with Jonny on top of him. Kane hooks is chin over Jonnys shoulder smiling softly at Hayden and putting a hand on Jonnys hip slowing him down. Kane asks Hayden if he wants to help him take the captain apart and directs him to suck and pull at Jonny's nipples. He gets down behind Jonny spreading him apart and licking over his hole. He keeps at it licking into Jonny's ass eating him as Jonny fucks Hayden slow and steady. Once Kaner has him open he fucks into him hard and fast his strokes driving Jonny into Hayden faster and harder as he goes. Soon Jonny is a mess between them, then he's coming and collapsing onto Hayden. The feeling of Jonny coming pushes Kaner over the edge and he comes deep inside Jonny. Once he's collected himself he gently pulls out then eases Jonny to the side off of Hayden. Kaner then takes in Hayden dick still hard leaking from the need to come and from Jonny's come dripping out of his used hole. He tells him what a good boy he is taking care of his captain and his team. Kaner takes Hayden by surprise then taking him down his throat and sucking hard. As he sucks him off he starts fucking him with two fingers before switching to three. Hayden's moans are soon replaced by the sounds of wet sloppy kisses as Jonny starts to get it together enough to help. Hayden doesn't last long with Kaner pushing on is prostate as he sucks hard and Jonny's hands and mouth on him. Jonny kisses Kaner deep and heads for the showers to check on the other guys now that he's feeling a little calmer. Kaner takes Hayden to clean up leaving Jonny to do his captain thing. 

Once everyone has made it back from the showers dressed and ready to go. They all finally start heading out in groups of 2 or 3, nothing to celebrate but still not wanting to be all alone, everyone in different stages of anger and sadness. They can wallow tonight and seek comfort in each other with the knowledge that tomorrow they will move forward focus on the next game, on being better for their fans, for their families, and ultimately for each other and themselves.


End file.
